Strange
by The Original Dirtyangel
Summary: You've seen the darkness and you've seen the light. Beyond that lays... Less than 1000 word oneshot. Soracentric.


**Strange**

_By:_**Jae** (Dirtyangel, The Original Dirtyangel)

_Original Archive Date:_ July 06, 2006

_Originally Archived_:FanFiction(.)net, FicHaven(.)org, MediaMiner(.)org, FicWad

**Disclaimer:**_Kingdom Hearts_ and all its characters are the properties of **SquarEnix** and **Dsney Interactive**. No profit is made off this fan-fiction story. Any additional original characters located in this story are designated at such and belong to the author, **Jae** (Dirtyangel).

**Overall Ratings:** T (PG-13)

**Warnings: **This fiction contains: **_Light Coarse Language_**

**_

* * *

_**

—**.&.&.—**

**

* * *

**

_**Preface**_

Well, this is certainly something new. I really don't really write for the KH fandom (I'm more of a reader, mostly Riku x Sora. Yes, I purposefully pointed that out.), but I thought I might dabble a bit into it. As a part of a few writing exercises I'm giving myself to restart my muse (for the Naruto fandom), I've decided to write one-shots that are a 1000-1500 words or less. (This is approximately 830 words.) Some may have themes, some may not. For this one-shot, I've aimed to depict an emotion. That emotion would be _ambiguity/displacement_. So, this story's main element is suspense. (Ha, big surprise there.) Just in case anyone asks if there may be a possible continuation, I honestly don't know. I would have to really gauge the response to this one-shot. So, if this is received well, there might possibly be a continuation in the future.

* * *

—**.&.&.—**

**

* * *

**

_Within the darkness, there is light_

_But beyond that lays the unknown_

_

* * *

_

—**.&.&.—**

**

* * *

**

The boy he saw go. His last words had been to take care of her. For him, he would keep that promise. The girl he had smiled at. For her, he would trek the universe. His friends, whom he loved, for them, he would…

The sinking feeling of traveling at an unnatural speed clenched around his stomach and the pressure forced against him. He seemed to rise faster and faster. And faster. And faster. And faster. Faster. Faster. Faster.

Then stopped.

The ground that slammed into his body hit hard. His head hurt. His stomach felt queasy, and his body felt sore. He groaned, miserably, and cracked open both eyes. As a fuzzy haze lingered on his vision, he could make out two things: everything was dark, and there seemed to be something pale blue, dripping. How strange.

'_Where am I?'_ that was the question on his mind. He closed his eyes and opened them again, hoping to see clearer. This time nothing was blurry. Sora blinked and slowly drew his hands up to lay flat against the ground. His movements were lethargic, but he managed to ease himself up. It was odd, but it felt as if he was peeling his body off something sticky. _'Gross,'_ he thought.

Sora brought himself to a sitting position, unconsciously swiping at his face. There was nothing there. The brunet frowned. How very strange. He glanced around. Not a thing was in sight. Everything was black, but curiously enough, the ground was a dark shade of gray. Sora surveyed his surroundings again, and then he moved to stand. Still, it felt as if something was stripping off his skin.

Sora wrinkled his nose in distaste and looked down at his legs. Everything was intact. There wasn't a bruise on him or any missing patches of flesh. "That's weird," he said. Then, it dawned on him. Although everything was dark, he could see perfectly well, as if it was bright. He spun around to look with his whole body. There was no source of light in sight. Also, there was no Donald and Goofy.

"Donald?" he heard an echo when he spoke, "Goofy?" Another echo. "Where the heck am I?" Sora spun around once more, thinking he'd have better luck finding something this time.

"Hello?" he shouted. There was only him and his echoes. The boy frowned again. He had no clue as to where he was or why he was there. Did something go wrong? In that moment—when he had watched Kairi slowly drift away on the platform above him, and his body had begun to fray into nothing—had something happened?

"Man, this is so weird," he said, eyes flickering up and around. "Is this another world?" If it were, it was one of the strangest he had seen. This place was a medley of black and gray and nothing else. Sora glanced down at his hands. Perhaps if he called upon the Keyblade, then something would turn up. He wasn't sure what, but he had to try.

Sora partially closed his eyes and set is gaze on his right hand. In his mind, he summoned his weapon to him. A familiar warmth gathered in his fingertips and branched out into his palm. He could feel the magic begin to pool in his hand, growing warmer and heavier.

_Drip._

The Keyblade's weight was bearing down on his palm, but it had yet to manifest. _'Huh?'_ Sora wondered. The sensation continued, becoming even heavier.

_Drip._

Then suddenly, it felt as if a ton of…_something_ settled in Sora's hand. He gasped and his knees buckled under the stress. He fell to the ground. When his hand hit the floor, the weight went down with it, and ever bone in his arm felt like they were being crushed. Sora screamed in pain.

_Drip._

'_Stop! Stop!'_ he dispelled his summon. As quickly as it had started, the feeling abruptly stopped. Sweat trickled down his temple as Sora stared at his hand in awe. Just what had that been? The Keyblade, it had…

_Drip._

What was that noise? He had heard it while calling the Keyblade. Sora frantically looked around, breathing heavily. "Where, am I?" he choked out, "What the hell is going on?" A residual pain flitted up his arm. He winced; "Damn it."

_Drip._

Then, he saw it. The glowing pale blue he had spotted before. It stood centimeters ahead of him, suspended above the ground and dripping languidly. How could he have missed it before? Sora watched it, almost afraid to make a move. This place was just so strange. His eyes stayed fixated on it. _Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

The sound carried him off into a kind of hypnosis. He could only lay there and watch it glow brighter and brighter. And brighter. And brighter…

* * *

—**.&.&.—**

**

* * *

**

_Within the darkness, there is light_

_But beyond that lays the unknown_

_

* * *

_

—**.&.&.—**

**-fin-**

—**.&.&.—**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed your read and please let me know what you think.

—**Jae**


End file.
